


The Other Mac

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, Only Dialouge, Prediction for Season 3, Short, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: James MacGyver dies.





	The Other Mac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> Whew! FINALLY DONE!

"DAD!" 

 

"Just leave me. " 

 

"No." 

 

"GO!" 

 

BANG. 

 

"NO!" 

 

"MAC! COME ON, WE NEED TO- Oh my god." 

 

"Mac...." 

 

"I could've saved him."


End file.
